Rose fait la cuisine
by Hermystic
Summary: Rose reçoit un livre de recettes de cuisine moldue de la part d'Hermione. Parce que cela fait aussi parti de son héritage. Et puis ... Rose décide de transmettre son savoir à Scorpius ... Léger Scorose dans la deuxième partie.
1. Rose

**Titre :** Rose fait la cuisine

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K

 **Pairing :** Ron/Hermione

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand-chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ainsi les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JKR.

 **Notes :** Bonjouur ! Je débarque avec un petit OS tout mimi écrit en un peu plus d'une heure lors de la 100ème Nuit du FoF ! C'était sur le thème **Martine fait la cuisine** que j'ai adapté, en partie, à la sauce potterienne ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

Le jour de son anniversaire, Hermione sourit à sa fille pour l'encourager à ouvrir son cadeau. A son regard, elle devait savoir ce que c'était : un livre. La petite fille les adorait autant que sa mère mais son père soufflait un peu, dépité qu'elle n'ait quasiment que ça.

Rose déballa son cadeau et découvrit un beau livre de recettes de cuisine moldue. Elle sourit et commença à le regarder oubliant le reste de ses cadeaux et de sa famille. Là encore, ce fut Hermione qui intervint pour la faire réagir. Déçue, elle continua tout de même à ouvrir le reste de ses cadeaux. Pour un temps, ses oncles et ses tantes lui firent oublier son livre en lui en offrant d'autres. Mais rien n'égala celui que sa mère lui avait offert.

En raison des pages jaunies par le temps, la petite fille se doutait bien qu'il était ancien et cela l'intriguait. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : le regarder de plus près ! Il lui fallut attendre que tout le monde soit parti et que la maison soit rangée pour pouvoir le faire. Elle récupéra son livre et alla s'installer sur son lit dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit l'ouvrage et découvrit dans un coin, écrit à la main, le prénom de sa mère. Elle passa son doigt dessus comprenant alors l'importance de l'ouvrage. Elle regarda, page après page, ce qu'elle considérait déjà comme un trésor. Il était déjà tard quand Hermione vint la voir pour le baiser du soir.

« Rose, chérie, il est l'heure d'aller dormir, dit doucement la mère de famille en entrant dans la chambre de sa fille.

\- D'accord maman, répondit la petite fille en continuant de feuilleter son précieux cadeau d'anniversaire.

\- Je vois que le livre te plait déjà, commenta Hermione, amusée.

\- Beaucoup ! J'essaie de voir ce que je peux faire comme recettes, dit joyeusement l'enfant.

\- J'en ai fait quelques unes quand j'étais enfant, si tu veux, nous pourrons les refaire ensemble, proposa la maman de Rose.

\- Oh, ça serait trop bien mama ! s'exclama Rose.

\- En attendant, c'est l'heure de dormir, fit Hermione d'une voix ferme.

\- Bonne nuit maman » fit Rose en fermant son livre et en le posant sur sa table de chevet.

Elle se glissa sous ses couvertures permettant à Hermione de la border et de lui embrasser le front. A son tour, Ron vint lui souhaiter une bonne nuit laissant ensuite la petite fille entre les bras de Morphée.

Grâce à la lumière du petit jour qui filtrait par ses volets, Rose se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin. Couchée sur le côté, elle voyait le livre posé à côté d'elle. Elle sourit en se redressant et en se saisissant du précieux ouvrage. Elle alluma sa petite lampe pour y voir plus clair et continua de parcourir le livre de recettes qui étaient aussi savoureuses les unes que les autres. Elle avait hâte de les essayer !

Elle dut attendre que ses parents se lèvent pour aller les voir et leur demander si elle pouvait faire quelque chose en cuisine. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent en souriant avant d'acquiescer. Ils y mirent leurs conditions : elle ne ferait pas de recettes, seule, et devait attendre d'avoir quelqu'un avec elle pour veiller à ce que tout se passe bien afin qu'il n'y ait pas d'accidents. Rose hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle avait compris.

L'enfant ouvrit son livre à la page des pancakes à faire pour le petit déjeuner et, à l'aide d'Hermione, suivit du début à la fin toute la recette. Elles rassemblèrent les ingrédients avant que la mère de Rose laisse sa fille confectionner la recette. Sous l'œil avisé de sa mère, Rose put tout de même réaliser une grande partie de la recette. Ce fut au moment de la cuisson que les choses commencèrent à se gâter. En effet, installée sur une chaise, Rose étalait tant bien que mal la pâte dans la poêle et tentait de la retourner. Sans grand succès ! Tout partait en petits morceaux ! Sa mère prit le relais tout en la consolant tant bien que mal même si, intérieurement, elle était soulagée que cela se passe ainsi. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que cela tourne à la catastrophe comme dans le livre _Martine fait la cuisine_ où l'héroïne faisait déborder une casserole de lait !

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave de faire des erreurs Rose, cela arrive à tout le monde et c'est déjà très bien tout ce que tu as pu faire ! fit Hermione tout en étant concentrée sur la poêle.

\- Je sais mais j'aurai bien aimé y arriver comme il faut … dit Rose, dépitée.

\- Tu en referas ! dit joyeusement sa mère.

\- C'est vrai ? Et je pourrai faire d'autres recettes aussi même si je les réussis pas toutes ? demanda la petite fille avec espoir.

\- Hé bien tant que moi, papa ou quelqu'un d'autre est là pour veiller au grain … Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients » annonça Hermione avec légèreté.

Rose cria de joie faisant rire ses parents et son petit frère qui s'était réveillé entre-temps. Hermione acheva la cuisson des pancakes et les posa en évidence sur la table. Tout le monde en prit et les savoura avec plaisir.

« Hé bien, tu vas réussir à surpasser Mamie Molly si tu réussis aussi bien ce que tu fais en cuisine ! » s'exclama Ron en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione.

Rose rougit devant le compliment de son père. Il était vrai que la cuisine de Molly Weasley était réputée dans toute la famille. Les parents de la petite fille le savaient mais Hermione tenait aussi à ce que Rose apprenne à cuisiner de façon moldue. C'était pour cela qu'elle lui avait offert son propre livre de cuisine. Parce que c'était aussi son héritage.

* * *

A bientôt !


	2. Scorpius

Hello ! Cette fois-ci, c'est au tour de Scorpius de faire un peu de cuisine ! :D Ce petit drabble, ayant pour thème **spatule** , a été écrit au cours d'un atelier drabbles organisé par starck29 sur le discord de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Scorpius adorait aller chez les Weasley au plus grand désespoir de son père et de son grand-père. Mais il n'y pouvait rien s'il trouvait la maison plus chaleureuse que le Manoir où il vivait. La bâtisse avait beau avoir été refaite après la Seconde Guerre des sorciers, il manquait de la vie. Cela ne s'était pas arrangé avec le décès de sa mère. C'est pourquoi il préférait rejoindre Rose et sa famille durant les vacances d'été. Il la courtisait sous les regards méfiants des membres de la famille Weasley mais personne ne lui disait rien tant ses manières étaient impeccables. Ou presque ! Malgré les explications de Rose lors des ateliers en cuisine, il n'était vraiment pas doué avec une spatule à la main. Le jeune homme projetait de la pâte à gâteau partout mais cela déclenchait le rire cristallin de la jeune fille à sa plus grande joie !

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


End file.
